Applying oral care products to teeth can present difficulties. For example, oral care compositions comprising dyes that reveal plaque have been known for many years and include liquids, tablets, rinses, sprays, lozenges, and dentifrice materials. Application of these compositions can be messy, as the dye is capable of coloring not only the plaque but also the lips, gums, tongue, mouth area, towels and countertops. In other instances, it may be desirable to apply oral care products such as bleaches or other antibacterial materials in a precise way.
There is an unmet market need for a product that apply oral care products to the teeth, without messiness or difficulty of use and application.